There are many ways of projecting or displaying an image on a display surface. One method of generating a large screen display is the use of a projection device, such as a projection television. Two types of projection televisions are rear projection televisions and front projection televisions. Typically, the components of a rear projection television are contained in a single unit. In contrast, with a front projection television, the components of the television may be separated from each other. For example, in some front projection television systems, some of the components may be disposed in a first location, while another component may be disposed at a second location.
Components of projection televisions typically include a projector and a screen. An image may be generated by the projector and displayed on the screen. The type of projector and/or screen, or combination thereof, may affect the quality of a displayed image.
Furthermore, environmental variables may also affect the quality of a displayed image. In particular, ambient light in a setting where a projector is projecting an image may negatively affect the contrast of the displayed image. Therefore, the inventors herein have recognized that a display screen which absorbs ambient light and improves contrast of a displayed image may be desirable.